


will you dance with me?

by master_ofthe_winds



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not beta-read, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Weddings, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_ofthe_winds/pseuds/master_ofthe_winds
Summary: Robin can't find his fiancé anywhere during their wedding; he finds him someplace else, however.





	will you dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO!  
> i wrote it in like 30 mins cuz i needed to warm up. b sure to point out the mistakes pls!
> 
> i dedicate this to my friends: procrastination, insomnia and lisa
> 
> pls enjoy!

Robin hasn't seen Chrom the entire ball. 

Indeed, even thought their marriage hasn't exactly been a hot argument just yet, an Exalt in a same-sex marriage has been unheard of in Ylisse. Robin wished to help that, but most importantly he wanted Chrom to be happy.  
When it came to the Shepherds, most of them were happy to hear news of their wedding; however, some - Frederick and Lon'qu, to name a few - were slightly taken aback (if Frederick spurting his drink out was any indication.) However, the fact that at least Lissa has treated it as good news already cheered Robin up. Slightly.  
Chrom has been the one proposing, taking Robin by surprise on a balcony, and what had Robin to say, what had he wanted to say other than 'yes'? 

So when he doesn't even see Chrom at first, he sure is concerned.  
He asked Lissa, Frederick, and a few others, but none had an answer; what if he simply wasn't well? The question started shredding itself apart as the party continued, however.  
Everyone was happy, but no one seemed to notice the lack of the monarch, one of the grooms. What an irony.

After what seemed like hours of walking around as stealthily as he could, (and accidentally spotting some kissing couples he wished he hadn't seen) Robin finally decided to check the balconies. While the smaller ones were empty, save for, for instance, some lords having allegedly meaningful conversations or giggling ladies, he never checked the biggest one. 

And when he did, his mind went 'bingo!'

'Chrom?' he calls out groggily, ever a whisper, and his fiancé's reaction is fast.  
'Oh, pardon me, Robin. I didn't see you.'  
The latter frowned.  
'Is something the matter?'  
'Why would you ask that?'  
Robin gives him a glance. 'Are you actually asking me, instead of recollecting your earlier behavior?'  
'But I did nothing.'  
'Exactly, Chrom.'

And when Robin looks into Chrom's eyes, they are weary and wounded deep with sorrow; it was either Emmeryn's demise lingering on him, the pressure and stress of ruling a halidom, or both, the tactician thought.

'You don't have to hide anything from me.'  
The prince sighs.  
'I'm sorry, Robin. This is supposed to be a festive event, and I just-'  
'Don't apologize. Just tell me.'  
Robin's eyes have been focused on Chrom's tired face that exact moment, gaze sharp as his wits.  
'How would people treat a ruler who cannot pass on the Brand, who cannot have an heir? Besides, aren't these kinds of relationships taboo?'

The tactician's gaze softened as he snaked his arms around his soon-to-be-husband's waist.

'Ah, Chrom. Didn't you realize it yet? They love you, the people. They're sure you'll lead them to peace, so wouldn't you be letting them down by letting yourself down?'  
The latter gasped, and Robin just held him and smiled in his the crook of his neck.  
'Calm down, Chrom.'  
'You are right, indeed, and still I shouldn't ruin the ball with m-'  
'Chrom.' he sighs out, 'Stop apologizing, stop mentally kicking yourself. You're kicking me, too, after all.'  
'Robin. Since I didn't have the courage to do it in front of the people...' the prince averts his gaze, face heated up, '...will you dance with me?'  
The tactician beams.

The dance is slow and steady as they sway to the muffled sounds of an orchestra, dim silhouettes of hundreds of pairs inside doing the same as they do; the air is smoky and fresh, the fog on the horizon lays perfectly, but both can't see anything but each other.  
At first, they're a mess of tangled limbs and awkward laughter; but now, they're one. Hand in hand they sway and move, with Chrom spinning Robin time to time; the prince's eyes are full of adoration and respect, while the tactician looks at his fiancé almost archly with a usual wise gleam in his eyes.  
But when the music fades away, they freeze, faces lit by the faint moonlight and crickets chirping below.  
'Chrom,' Robin never gazes away from the latter, plump lips opening slightly, 'just kiss me already.'  
Flushing slightly, the prince obeys, and in no time are they holding each other again. Somewhere inside the ballroom, a happy Lissa is cheering and screaming. 

Chrom reckons he couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> i have like ~6 unfinished fire emblem drafts...,, ill finish them i s wear


End file.
